Equestria Pests
by Skullkrusher
Summary: Equestria is on the brink of civil war! Luna has left her sisters side to form the new South Equestria. With Equestria divided into two, Celestia calls apon Cadence and the main six to help her take back Equestria. But little to their knowledge, a gang called Equestria Pests is slowly gaining power. OC x Vinyl Scratch, Applejack x Rainbowdash.
1. Sister fued

**Luna's POV:**

Celestia and I were walking down the halls of the castle toward the throne room. There was something on my mind. Something that I knew my sister would protest against. But I had to try. She had ruled all of equestria for far to long. Now it was my turn. My goal was to take half. But I was ready to take it all if I had to.

"Celestia, my dear sister."

Celestia:"What is it my dear little sister?"

"Before I speak, remember all that you have done to me, and know that I forgive you."

Celestia:"Okay?"

"Besides the time you banished me to the moon. I have ruled along side you for as long as I can remember."

Celestia:"Where are you going with this sister?"

"What i'm trying to say is... Let me rule half of equestria."

Celestia:"What!"

"Please sister. I have ruled by your side for far to long. An equal share is only fare."

Celestia:"No! I am sorry sister. I cannot let you take half of my kingdom."

"No... I am sorry sister. I have already designed a border. And I didn't want to do it this way... But I will take my kingdom by force.

Celestia:"Sister!"

I showed her a map with a line drawn in the middle of equestria.

"From now on, I will control south equestria. And you shall control north equestria."

Celestia:"No sister! That is not how things will be."

"Yes sister! It is how things will be."

And with that I flew over to the nearest balcony. But before I flew away, I turned back to my sister.

"Goodbye sister. I will see you soon."

And with that, I flew away. I radioed to my army to begin putting in place the border. For the past six months, I have been secretly putting together an army of my own. Luckily, Celestia had never thought to see what my secret activities were all about. Unfortunately for me, the road ahead to my new kingdoms capital. lunopolis. Was a long way away. A few thousand miles to be exact.

**Narrator's POV:**

As Luna made her way to her new kingdom. Celestia had messaged princess Cadence, princess Twilight and her friends, to come to canterlot immediately. But also unaware to everyone, was a growing threat. That no one had paid mach attention to. A small gang known as. Equestria Pests.


	2. Equestria Pests

**Narrator's POV:**

As the train sped through the country side. The wild bunch of mares witch it held could not help but wonder what Celestia had called them for.

**Twilight's POV:**

It had only been a month since I had gotten my castle, and already we were being called back to canterlot. We all talked about why Celestia had called for us.

Fluttershy:"Oh, I hope nothing bad has happened."

Rainbow Dash:"Well I do! I can't wait fight along side the other wonderbolts."

Applejack:"Settle down now darlin'. We all know your exited bout finally gettin' in the wonderbolts. But this may be serious!"

Twilight:"Your right Applejack. Celestia sounded very serious when she called me. Even Cadence is coming to canterlot."

Rainbow Dash:"Well what ever the case, will be ready.

Rarity:"I couldn't agree more rainbow."

* * *

**Twilight's POV:**

As the soon as the train arrived at canterlot, we raced towards the castle. When we arrived at the castle, we were greeted by several guards. They let us in and escorted us to the throne room, where Celestia and Cadence were waiting for us.

**15 Minutes earlier.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked through the streets looking for a lone royal guard. In order for me to successfully eavesdrop on the royal meeting, I had to blend in with everyone in the castle. After about a minute of searching, my luck prevailed. I saw a lone guard walking down an empty dark alley. I quickly snuck over to where he was. I used the shadows to my advantage, and took him by surprise. A good clean blow to the temple was all it took. He fell to ground, I checked his pulse, he was out cold. I then began to put his uniform on me.

**10 Minutes later.**

I made my way to castle door. But before I could open the door, one of the guards stopped me.

Guard:"Hey!"

I froze. Afraid that my disguise hadn't worked.

Guard:"Where are you going? Didn't you hear? Our orders are to wait outside the castle until princess Twilight gets here."

"Oh. How silly of me." I said feeling relief that my disguise had worked.

* * *

**Charlie's POV:**

Sure enough, I could see Twilight and her friends. We opened the door for them, and followed them to the throne room. When we arrived at the throne room doors. More guards opened the door for us. I was about to enter with them, but was stopped before I could.

Guard 1:"Okay. we're going to need two of you guys to stand guard here. You two, stay here and guard this door."

My heart sank deep into my chest. My luck had finally run out. I wasn't going to be able to spy on the meeting.

Guard 2:"Hey boss. Actually, is it okay if I stay instead of him. Iv'e never really been one for politics."

Guard 1:"I guess that's fine. You, get in here."

Another feeling of relief coursed through my body. I entered the room and took position with the other guards. I could immediately see that the room was fill with very important officials. Celestia then started to speak.

Celestia:"Attention everyone. I have something very important to tell you all."

The room then went silent.

Celestia:"I'm sure your all wondering why I have called you here. And why my sister isn't here with us."

Celestia paused for a moment. But then took a deep breath and spoke.

Celestia:"Luna has turned evil again and has took over half of Equestria.

"What." Said everypony in the room.

Celestia:"I'm afraid so. Before she left, she gave me a map of her new kingdom. She said she would take it over by force."

Cadence:"How could this have happened?"

Celestia:"I don't know. But what I do know is that she will not get away with this. We have to stop her."

Twilight:"But how?"

Celestia:"I called you here today, to announce plans I have arranged to take back what she has stolen."

Spitfire:"Hold on your highness. Are you saying what I think your saying?"

Celestia:"Yes Spitfire. I am informing you all today, that I have started plans to begin a war."

Everypony gasped at what Celestia had just said.

Celestia:"This is a war that Luna has started. It is a war Luna has asked for by doing this. And it is a war Luna shall receive."

An applause began to erupt in the large room. Pony's cheered at what Celestia had just announced.

Celestia:"That is all I wanted to say. You are all dismissed, except for Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor. We must discus this war further."

I couldn't believe it. Celestia was going to start a war! I had to tell the rest of Equestria Pests. I then walked out the door, and proceeded down the halls. But as soon as I turned the corner, I was grabbed. A guard took me through a secret passage way.

Tommy:"Shh!"

Tommy:"Follow me.

I followed him down the tunnel.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Tommy:"Passcode Vinyl."

"Tommy?"

Tommy:"Yeah it's me charlie."

"Holly crap. You nearly scared me to death."

Tommy:"Sorry sir."

"It's okay. But tell me what you have to report."

Tommy:"Well I know you were in the throne room. So I know you know about the war."

"Yes, how Luna took over half of Equestria."

Tommy:"Right. But what you don't know is what really happened.

"What do you mean?"

Tommy then pulled out a security camera disk.

Tommy:"In this dvd is what really happed yesterday between Celestia and Luna."

"So what your saying is, Celestia lied about what really happened?"

Tommy:"I'll let you be the judge of that sir."

"Excellent work Tommy."

Tommy:"Thank you sir. All in a days work."

"Alright, lets get outta here before they find us."

Tommy:"I couldn't agree more."

After a few minutes of navigating the tunnels. We finally reached the end. Above was the trapdoor that was the exit.

"After you Tommy."

Tommy then climbed up the ladder. I followed. When we reached the top, we found ourselves in another dark alley.

"Alright, lets get these uniforms off and and get back to base."

Tommy:"You got it."

After we got the uniforms off, me and Tommy spread our wings and took flight. After about a minute of flying passed, I saw the wonderbolts arena. An idea then popped into my mind.

"Hey Tommy!"

Tommy:"Yeah!"

"Whens the next wonderbolt show?"

Tommy:"Two days! Why!"

"Can you get me a ticket and a backstage pass to it."

Tommy:"Sure! But if I may ask! Why with the information we just acquired! Would you want to go see the wonderbolts?"

"Because! If that dvd has what your saying it has on it! I can probably use it to get the wonderbolts to join Equestria Pests!"

Tommy:"With all do respect sir! Are you crazy! The wonderbolts would never join Equestria Pests!"

"Not without a some kind of bribe."

Tommy:"Sir, I don't that dvd alone is going to persuade the most elite flying force in all of Equestria!

"Your right! When we get back, arrange a squad to go rob a few banks!"

Tommy:"What! Sir are you sure bits will persuade them?"

"Lots of bits and a dvd! Never underestimate the power of greed Tommy! And if that doesn't work, I still got one more trick up my coat!"

Tommy:"Okay sir. I trust you."

* * *

**Equestria Pests base.**

**Charlie's POV:**

When we arrived back at the base. Tommy went to go form the bank robing squad. Where as I went to speak with my cousin Blood Burst. The real leader of Equestria Pests. After a few minutes of trotting, I finally reached her tent.

"Blood Burst." I said getting into the tent.

Blood Burst:"Hey Cuz, hows it goin'?"

"It's going great."

Blood Burst:"That's good that's good, how did that spy mission of yours go?"

"It went great. We have so much information now about what's really going on in Equestria. But i'll spare you the details until the briefing."

Blood Burst:"Oh great. Another one of those."

"Yes. Look I know you hate them, but they're very important."

Blood Burst:"Uhuh, yeah sure. When is it?"

"Five minutes."

Blood Burst:"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Fine. Lets go."

Me and Blood Burst Then headed towards the briefing tent. Inside the tent were several ponies.

Tommy:"Hear is the squad you asked me to put together."

"Thank you Tommy"

I then told the squad about the bank robberies that they were to commit. They understood and left the tent. Leaving only me, Tommy, and Blood Burst. I explained to Blood Burst what happened at the castle. Afterwords I was ready to play the dvd.

"Alright, lets see what really happend with Celestia and Luna. Tommy, play the dvd."

Tommy then started the dvd. The picture then started playing and we could see Luna and Celestia walking through the halls of the castle. But then they stopped. And Luna started talking to Celestia.

Luna:"Celestia, my dear sister."

Celestia:"What is it my dear little sister?"

Luna:"Before I speak, remember all that you have done to me, and know that I forgive you."

Celestia:"Okay?"

Luna:"Besides the time you banished me to the moon. I have ruled along side you for as long as I can remember."

Celestia:"Where are you going with this sister?"

Luna:"What i'm trying to say is... Let me rule half of equestria."

Celestia:"What!"

Luna:"Please sister. I have ruled by your side for far to long. An equal share is only fare."

Celestia:"No! I am sorry sister. I cannot let you take half of my kingdom."

Luna:"No... I am sorry sister. I have already designed a border. And I didn't want to do it this way... But I will take my kingdom by force.

Celestia:"Sister!"

Luna then showed Celestia a map with a line drawn in the middle of equestria.

Luna:"From now on, I will control south equestria. And you shall control north equestria."

Celestia:"No sister! That is not how things will be."

Luna:"Yes sister! It is how things will be."

Luna then flew over to the nearest balcony. But before she flew away, she turned back to Celestia.

Luna:"Goodbye sister. I will see you soon."

Luna then flew away. And with that the dvd ended.

"Holy crap! This changes everything. This proves that Celestia had lied about what really happend. And besides, Luna is right. She does deserve half of Equestria. And were going to help her.

Tommy:"But how? What can we possibly do to help her?

"I think I know. And step one is getting the wonderbolts on our side."

Tommy:"Okay Charlie. I'll get the squad ready to rob those banks."

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have some songs to wright. That is step two. Tommy, before you go, tell my girl Vinyl Scratch that we'er going to make some music."

Tommy:"You got it."

"And step three will be... To take over canterlot."


	3. The Wonderbolts

_**Hey everyone, id just like to take your time to explain that charlie is my oc and Blood Burst is my cousins. And sorry for the long wait. My internet cut out for a few days. Alright now for chapter three.**_

**Vinyl Scratch and Octaivia's house.**

**Narrator's**** POV:**

Throughout ponyville, the sounds of rock and dubstep echoed everywhere. Some enjoyed it, and some hated it. But no one hated it more than Vinyl Scratch's roommate, Octavia.

**Charlie's POV:**

Me and Vinyl were having a great time. There was nothing ether of us loved more than music. Vinyl was making great rhythm on turntables and dropin' the hell out of the bass. And I was comin' up with great guitar lines. Unfortunately, some pony's didn't share our same view on music.

"Oh yeah! Turn it up Vinyl!"

Octavia:"No Vinyl! Turn it down!" Octavia said entering the room.

Vinyl Scratch:"Oh come on Tavi! Where just trying to make some music."

Octavia:"You've been 'making music' for two days strait! Besides, that noise isn't music!"

Octavia then turned off the amps. Leaving the room very quiet. She then grabbed her cello.

Octavia:"This, is real music."

Octavia then began playing some soft mellow notes.

Vinyl Scratch:"Uhg! Here we go again."

"Don't worry babe, will have our own place soon. Someday."

Vinyl Scratch:"Yeah, I hope so."

"Alright, I gotta go."

Vinyl Scratch:"Ah man. Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I got some place to be today."

Vinyl Scratch:"Where?"

"Oh. Uh. Um. The a, wonderbolt's stadium."

Vinyl Scratch:"What! You mean to tell me that your going to see the wonderbolt's without me!"

"Uh. No no of course not."

Vinyl Scratch:"Good. You know i've always wanted to see the wonderbolts in real life."

"Yes I bet you have. Well lets get going. We have to stop by Tommy's first though."

Vinyl Scratch:"Why?"

"Because he has the tickets."

Vinyl Scratch:"Oh. Okay. Well lets get going before Tavi gives me a headache."

Octavia scoffed at Vinyl's comment. And with that we headed to Tommy's house.

* * *

**Tommy's house:**

**Charlie's Pov:**

When we got to Tommy's house I told Vinyl to head to the nearby sugar cube corner to get us some lunch.

As soon as I saw her start leaving I knocked on Tommy's door. Sure enough he answered.

"Hey. You got the stuff?"

Tommy:"Yeah. Come on in.

I followed Tommy to his couch. We sat down and he gave me the front row ticket and VIP pass.

"And the bits?"

Tommy handed me the stolen bits. I put them along with the ticket into my saddlebag.

"How much do we have?"

Tommy:"Enough to give each wonderbolt ten thousand bits."

"Thanks allot Tom."

Tommy:"Hey no problem Charles."

"Yeah, um... Actually they're is kinda a problem."

Tommy:"What do you mean?"

"Well... Vinyl kinda wants to go now."

Tommy:"Yeah, (laughter) I thought that would happen."

Tommy pulled out another ticket and gave it to me. I also put it in my saddlebag.

"Tommy your the best right hand pony a stallion could ever have."

Tommy:"I do what I can"

I was about to leave when I realized that Tommy had no ticket.

"Tommy. Was this your ticket?"

Tommy:"No. I was just preparing for what I knew would happen."

"Okay. Well thanks for doing so."

Tommy:"No problem. Well you should get going if you want to make it there on time."

"Right, see you latter."

Just then Vinyl walked in through the door.

Vinyl Scratch:"Hey. We ready to go? I got lunch."

"Yep Lets go."

* * *

**The Wonderbolts stadium.**

**Rainbow Dash's POV:**

We were all in the locker room getting ready for the show. All seven of us. It's still hard for me to believe sometimes that i'm finally one of them. A wonder bolt. I turned around to see Spitfire.

Spitfire:"You ready for your first show dash?"

"Yes sir!"

Spitfire:"Hey take it easy Dash. This ain't boot camp no more."

"Right sorry sir. I mean uh captain!"

Spitfire:"That i'll let slide."

Spitfire then started speaking to everypony.

Spitfire:"Alright everypony, listen up! Today is Dash's first show. So lets welcome her to the family by being extra hard on her today. Think you can handle it Dash?"

"Bring it on!"

Spitfire:"Alright! That's what I like to hear. Okay everypony, lets give those fans what they came for. Get to field! Come on! Lets go lets go lets go!"

And with that little speech, we all headed to the field.

* * *

**The Wonderbolts stadium.**

**Charlie's POV:**

After me and Vinyl gave our tickets to the one of the security guards. An usher guided us to our seats.

Usher:"Okay you two. Here are your seats."

Vinyl Scratch:"Second row? I thought Tom said those were front row tickets?"

"Hey second row's just as good."

I gestured for her to sit down with me.

"See, look. These seats are great. You cant get better seats than this."

Vinyl Scratch:"Yes you can! Right there! Right there! In the front row!"

"Look, Vinyl! I brought you here so we could have a nice date. So please don't complain about our seats!"

Vinyl Scratch:"Fine."

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"I'm sorry I yelled Vinyl."

Vinyl Scratch:"Yeah, me to."

"What you get for lunch?"

Vinyl Scratch:"Sandwiches."

"Mmm sounds good. Lets dig in. I'm famished."

* * *

After a few minutes the show started. The wonderbolts started out with simple dives and flips. Then they moved on to more complex moves that included obstacles. The show went on for an hour before it was over. Me and vinyl started getting ready to leave.

Vinyl Scratch:"Well that was a nice date. Why don't we finish it at home." Vinyl said in a seductive tone.

"Well that sounds just lovely. I have a quick errand to run tho first."

Vinyl Scratch:"Okay. Just be back before Octavia."

"No problem. See ya."

Vinyl Scratch:"Bye."

Vinyl kissed me and then headed back to Ponyvile. While I headed to the the wonderbolts private dressing rooms.

* * *

As I approached the dressing rooms, I rounded the corner and almost walked into another pony. It was a mare with a golden coat and a blonde mane and a cowpony hat. With three apples as her cutie mark.

Applejack:"Oh. Pardon me stranger."

"No, pardon me Applejack. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Applejack:"How do you know my name?"

"Oh. You and your friends are very popular. Everypony know your name"

Applejack:"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Applejack:"hu. So what brings you to the wonderbolts dressing room?"

"Uh no reason. What brings you here?"

Applejack:"Uh, okay. Well anyway, i'm here to see my marefriend. Rainbow Dash."

"Ah, okay. Well nice meeting you Applejack."

Applejack:"You too, uh..."

"Charlie."

Applejack:"Nice meetin ya too Charlie."

She then walked towards the dressing rooms. The bouncer let her by and she went into Rainbow Dash's room. When the door closed I attempted to make my way passed the bouncer but was stopped.

Bouncer:"Where do you think your going?"

I showed him the VIP pass.

Bouncer:"That ain't gonna work here.

"Really? Is that Rainbow Dash?"

The bouncer turned his head. And when he did, I quickly bucked him in the head. He fell to the floor, out cold. I dragged his body to the nearest closet. After that, I knocked on Spitfires door.

Spitfire:"Come in."

I opened the door. And stepped into the room. I closed the door behind me.

Spitfire:"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. By watching this."

I looked around for a TV. When I found one I put the tape in the VCR, and pressed play.

* * *

Spitfire:"So your telling me. That Celestia has been lying to us?"

"That's correct captain."

Spitfire:"My god. Celestia is going to start a war based on lies. And nopony is gonna do a thing about it."

"I am."

Spitfire:"What!?"

"But I need the wonderbolts help."

Spitfire:"(Sigh) Your playing a dangerous game. If your plot fails your looking at banishment or worse."

"That's exactly why I need the wonderbolts help."

Spitfire:"I don't wanna get banished. And neither do any of the other wonderbolts."

"Hears some encouragement."

I pulled out a sack containing ten thousand bits. I tossed it over to her.

"Join Equestria Pests. We will show that tyrant Celestia the heart of a true Equestrian."

Spitfire:"You make a great point. But iv'e worked my whole life to get where I am today."

"Celestia has taken for granted your true leadership capabilities. If we succeed, I will see to it that you are made a general. I will make you supreme commander of the wonderbolts air korps."

Spitfire:"(Sigh) Okay i'm in."

"Excellent."

Spitfire:"But I can't say the same for the rest of the wonderbolts."

"I have a feeling they will listen to you."

Spitfire:"I hope your right."

"Alright, we will speak more of this at another location. It's to risky here."

Spitfire:"I agree. But where else can we go?"

"The Wilds. In the mountains north of Germaneigh. Have you and your team meet me there at noon in two days."

Spitfire:"Two days, got it."

I opened the door and started to leave. But I decided to say one last thing before I did.

"Equestria isn't what it was like a thousand years ago. Times are changing Spitfire. A new age is upon us. One that will change the world forever. One, that pony's like Celestia, are hopelessly out of step for."

And with that. I closed the door, and headed back to Vinyl.

* * *

**Vinyl Scratch and Octaivia's house.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I entered the house to find Vinyl waiting on the couch watching TV.

Vinyl Scratch:"I was wondering when you'd get back."

"Sorry babe. It took a little longer than I expected."

Vinyl Scratch:"Yeah yeah."

"Octavia still not home?"

Vinyl Scratch:"Yep. We have the whole house to ourselves."

She then put her hoof around me.

Vinyl Scratch:"So, lets get to the bedroom."

* * *

**The Wilds, Mountains north of Germaneigh.**

**Spitfire's POV:**

The cold wind blew against my fur. The wonderbots winter uniforms could barely keep us warm from the blizzard. This was after all, the northeastern Wilds. It always snowed here. It was always cold.

"Keep scanning your sectors team. They should be here soon."

Soarin:"Captain, why are we here?"

Rainbow Dash:"Yeah cap? Why? It's freezing out here."

"We're here because we're on a mission."

Soarin:"On who's orders?"

"Mine Lieutenant."

"Misty Fly:"So what is the mission? You didn't really tell us it."

Before I had time to answer, Charlie and a few other pony's appeared out of the blizzard fog.

"That's our mission team."

Charlie:"Ah Spitfire. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again too. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

Charlie:"Sorry. It's this damn storm. Anyway, Tommy!"

Tommy:"Yes sir."

Charlie:"Get the stuff."

As Tommy went away I introduced the wonderbolts to charlie.

"Alright everypony, this is Charlie. He's our new boss."

Rainbow Dash:"But what about Princess Celestia?"

Charlie:"I have fond significant evidence that Celestia is trying to start this new war under lies and falls pretenses."

"He needs our help to overthrow Celestia."

Rainbow Dash:"Hang on! I'm not stupid enough to try and do something like that."

Soarin:"Yeah! Dash is right! What makes you think where gonna do what you say?"

Just then Tommy got back with six sacks.

Charlie:"This."

The other two pony's charlie was with started handing out a sack to each wonderbolt. Except me. I already got my money.

Charlie:"This, and more. But only if you join Equestria Pests."

Almost simultaneously, everypony on my team said yes.

Charlie:"Excellent. Now remember. Not a word to anypony. Got it!"

Everypony agreed.

Charlie:"Good. We will meet again in the everfree forest near Ponyville, in one week. Understand."

Once again everypony said yes.

Charlie:"Alright then. You may all go home now."

And with that we all headed back to Equestria.


End file.
